Sorry
by horanswhore
Summary: Michelle's world turns upside down, sort of, when she tells her boyfriend something she's been keeping for the last four months. It doesn't help that he wanted to ask her something important either.


**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy this new one shot. Loved how it turned out. PLEASE REVIEW :)

* * *

><p>Michelle slid down to the ground, her back against the wall. She ran her hands through her curly, dark hair as the tears welled from her green eyes. When she felt them roll down her cheeks, she quickly wiped them away. She rarely ever cried, but this was the one time she had to let it all go.<p>

XXX

_"What are you saying, Chelle?" Christian questioned._

_ "I'm in love with someone else," Michelle replied. "I'm sorry, Chris. I never meant for it to happen."_

_ "But we've been together for five years and nothing ever went wrong. I told you that if you weren't happy, you should tell me and then you go and do this to us. I don't get it." He rubbed the top of his head, frustrated with what had happened. He punched the wall, but it made no indent. He did it again. "Damn it!"_

_ "I'm sorry this came out of nowhere, but I felt guilty so I had to tell you."_

_ "Guilty? Guilty of what?" He raised his eyebrow in curiosity._

Shit_, she thought in her mind. There was no way out of this one. "For the, uh, last few months, I've been seeing him. We slept together, but only once."_

_ Christian felt himself get vulnerable. Never had he ever gotten hurt like this. To be honest, this hurt more than an injury from his job. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, he wanted to punch someone in the face. He just had so many different feelings at once that it was becoming overwhelming. He had no idea what to say to Michelle's response. For the last few months, she was cheating on him with someone she fell in love with. No wonder she's been acting suspicious, so secretive. "How could you do this to me, Chelle? I gave you everything I had. I love you, Michelle, more than anything in the world. Can't you see that?"_

_ Michelle saw Christian's blue eyes well up with tears. She's never seen him like that and it was her fault for making him like this. "I know, Christian, I know. I love you, too, but I'm just not in love with you anymore. I'm sorry for springing this onto you like that."_

_ "I'm sorry? I'm sorry, Chelle? Apologizing for cheating on me and being in love with another guy isn't going to make anything better. You were the best thing that's ever happened to me the day you walked into the locker room five years ago, and you still are! What did I do wrong?"_

_ "You did nothing wrong! It was my fault that all of this happened. Instead of talking to you about it, I went to someone else. We had a relationship while we had ours. I can't apologize enough that this has happened to us. Christian, you're my best friend and I've never loved anyone like I did with you. I-"_

_ He interrupted her. "'Never loved anyone like I did with you'? Then what the hell are you doing with someone else, Chelle. If you feel that way about me, then why are you doing this to me?"_

_ "Look, like I said, I never meant for this to happen, but we all fall out of love one time or another. I really have never loved anyone like I did with you, Chris. It's not fair for either of us to be in a relationship, if I'm in love with someone else. Please don't hate me."_

_ Christian sighed heavily and sat down on the couch. He had to take a breather, let everything sink in. He was losing the one person he loved more than anything in the world. He didn't know who he was losing her to. He looked up at Michelle. Her face seemed expressionless, but he knew there were so many emotions running through her body, just like it was with him. "Who is he, Michelle?" he finally asked._

_ Michelle froze at the question. She never thought he would ask her that, but then again, he would find out about it eventually, seeing it was someone they were both great friends with. Though she still didn't want to tell him because he knew he would get angry and when Christian was angry, he was furious. It was rare he got mad, but she knew telling him who she was seeing would set him off. Her green eyes flickered over at her boyfriend. Or rather soon to be ex-boyfriend. He was glaring at her, most likely waiting for an answer. Michelle leave out a heavy sigh. It was now or never and now was the time. She knew Christian wouldn't let it go until he found out and she knew he would flip out when she told him. She was playing with fire here._

_ "I've been seeing Adam," she confessed._

_ Her voice was soft, but he heard her. She was seeing his best friend, his best friend of twenty-seven years. Never in their lives have they had a girl come between them. Until now. His anger was building up real fast inside him. "Really, Michelle? Out of all the goddamn people in this world, you had to go and cheat on me, fall in love with my best friend. Do you know how bad that hurts right now? I don't know what I did to deserve this. I've done everything right in this relationship for the last five years and just like that, without even knowing, I've ruined it. You really know how to hurt a guy, Chelle." Christian stood up, his face red in anger, but he tried his best to keep it in check. He really just wanted to release all of it, but he'd find a way to._

_ The green eyed beauty watched her now ex-boyfriend pull out a small box from his pocket. He stepped over to her, handing over the small box. Her heart stopped and she felt a lump in throat, a big lump, when she opened it. She could feel the tears stinging in her eyes._

_ "I was going to propose to you tonight, but I guess that's never going to happen. I thought everything was great between us and I loved you more than anything in the world, so I thought it was the right time. I remember walking behind you and seeing you looking at this ring online. So when you left your laptop, I checked it out. I bought it a few weeks ago when I was sure I wanted to do this. For the last five years, you were the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. It just took me too long and now it's too late," Christian explained. He kissed Michelle on the forehead. "Let me know whenever you're out. I'll come by and grab my stuff." With that, he left, feeling his heart break into a billion and one pieces once again._

XXX

"Michelle?" a deep voice called out to her.

She looked up and found Adam beside her. A light smile came onto her face, the first one since everything aspired. "Hey Adam," she replied weakly.

"Baby, what happened? Why are you crying?" he wanted to know, concern showing in his voice and all over his face. The tall, blonde man knelt to the ground, embracing her real quick.

"I told him, Adam. I told Christian everything. I just knew I had to, but I caught him at the wrong time."

"What do you mean?"

She took the box from her pocket and showed Adam the ring. "He was going to propose to me tonight."

"Oh my god." Adam seemed speechless. He remembered Christian showing him that very ring to him about a week ago on the internet. He just never thought he would actually propose.

"For the last four months we've been seeing each other, I never felt guilty once until now. He's heartbroken, Adam and it's all my fault, but he's taking the blame on himself. I could hear it when he talked to me. How can I have done this to such a great man?"

"It's no one's fault, Chelle. Christian did everything right, he was a good boyfriend and you just happened to fall out of love with him. It's natural for things like this to happen."

"Yeah, but when I cheat on him with _his best friend_? He hates me that I did so. I can't believe I did this to him. I...I...I have to go see him, Adam. I have to make things right." Michelle stood up, taking the ring with her, and began walking out. Well, before Adam stopped her.

"No, Michelle. You can't feel sorry anymore. This all happened for a reason, okay?" Adam expressed. He caught her wrist and pulled her body into his. He wrapped his long arms around her, resting his chin on her the top of her head. "I can't have you do that. I'm not going to lose you."

"But you'd rather lose your best friend?" she questioned, her face scrunching up a little.

"If it means keeping you, then fine."

Michelle shook her head. "No. That's not right, Adam. Christian has been your best friend for twenty-seven years. That's longer than my relationship with him and me knowing you two combined. Look, no girl is worth throwing your friendship away for. What you two have is something great."

"Well, _you're_ worth it, Michelle. In time, I'm sure Christian will be okay with all of this. He just needs time," Adam explained. He leaned down and kissed her.

She sighed heavily, knowing he was right. She just hated so much how this all aspired. For one, he was going to propose to her without her knowing and two, this all happened on their five year anniversary. She couldn't help but feel guilty for all this happening, but maybe this really was all for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> You like? Tell me in a review please.


End file.
